Magitek Slave Armors
by Kamon772
Summary: On the Floating Continent where Emperor Gestahl offers Celes the chance of ruling the world with him...and Kefka. All she has to do is kill Terra and the Returners, rather then doing that goes to stab Kefka instead. However before she could carry this out so something unexpected happens.


Author's Note: This is my version of an idea I got after reading a story called FF6: Fire and Ice by lz0291 at DeviantArt.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Emperor Gestahl stood over the Returners that have come trying to stop him and Kefka Palazzo on the Floating Continent. However they arrived too late as he used the power of the Warring Triad to paralyze them all minus a single member. This solo person that was still able to move as Celes Chere who now confronted with a choice.

The emperor then throws her a sword and give her an proposal.

"Kill the Returners and Terra. Once you do that I will allow you to rule the world along with me and Kefka" Gestahl said.

Looking over at the emperor and then back to the Returners(mostly Locke and Terra). She seem really conflicted as to what to do and she then seem to make up her mind and headed towards Kefka. However she just seem to freeze in place as the court mage same something to her that only she heard. Everyone just seem shocked as she stood as still as statue. In middle of what one could only guess being her going he wanting to stab Kefka. Then all of sudden she moves swift as cat and one single swipe the Emperor of Gestahlian Empire wonders why he all of sudden staring at his own feet. This does not last long as shortly after everything just goes black as the image he saw did not even register in his mind. However if he retain his consciousness for just moment longer, what he would have seen was his headless body hit the ground.

With Gestahl dead by beheading from the very sword he gave Celes. The paralyze on the Returners and Terra ended. Terra quickly ran over to the blond solider to see if she was alright after all she had just killed someone held importance to her after all.

Though the half esper was shocked when Celes grabbed her into what appeared to be a hug. Though when she whispered something in to her ears she just stiffen up like a board before loosening up after being let go.

"Okay what going on with you two" Locke asked as Edgar wanted to know as well.

That when chill was sent down both their spines as the girl looked at them with eyes that seem devoid of all life.

"Well boys now that the pre-show event is over and done with" Kefka told have come back from kicking the body of the recently deceased Emperor over the side, yet still holding his head (which spun like ball). "Time for today's main event"

He then went over to the where the two girls stood there with there lifeless eyes staring straight ahead.

"You see Gestahl was not the only one using Celes for his own gain. I been using her as well along with Terra here" Kefka told them while patting them both on the shoulders and telling the two of them something that while did not return life to their eyes already lifeless eyes did started to have dilated pupils.

"Now let all watch as the showing that I been waiting for years for is finally going to begin *placing the severed of his Emperor so his eyes were staring directly at the two girls* this means you two my Emperor" Kefka said let out his signature laugh.

Locke and Edgar wanted to do something but they had no idea just what was going on with their friends. At first it seem that Celes was going to betray them and that she just getting used as pawn. Though when she did not disappoint them by showing she was truly on their side. This happened and now not only Terra but Celes had somehow come under Kefka's control…again.

Then from various place all over their body something was seemingly leaking out from their bodies. Their eyes, mouths, ears, fingernails, in fact anywhere that had a opening something began flowing out of them. The first thing the Returner Treasure Hunter and Figaro King thought was that they something seriously wrong as what was coming out these places at first seem like blood. Whatever Kefka had done to them was causing them to just bleed all over their bodies. Even their sweat gland were seem to go into overtime as their clothes were becoming covered in it.

Though the what they noticed was not single drop of their 'blood' or 'sweat' was reaching the ground. Just the opposite as it seem to be clinging to their body not really mingling or merging together even when they come in contact with each other.

What they noticed was that this 'sweat' they were currently producing was not normal at all. For not only was the amount far beyond what any normal person should be able to do just standing there. This Floating Continent was not that hot despite being so high in the sky to cause this level of perspiration. The other abnormal effect of whatever their sweat glands were giving off was soon very apparent. Since bit by bit what was actually falling off their bodies was not the what was coming from within their body. No the thing falling off were what they were wearing on them...that is to says their clothes were falling off.

Terra's red leotard starts pooling around as hit the floor in pieces, her purple sash around her waist now just scarps around her feet along with her red boots and wristbands. While her purple shoulder-pads just slide off with nothing supporting them stay in place.

Celes's clothes followed a simply path as long white cloak just struck the ground in heap having falling off. The green armor clanging as hit the ground forming circle around her body. While her white boots just seem to slit in two hitting the ground shortly afterwards.

Thus both Terra and Celes were now just standing there in the buff. Nothing keeping Locke and Edgar from seeing them as the same as the day they were born. Of course this was minus the 'blood' that covering their bodies not covered into clothes.

"The two of them sure have developed rather nicely. Would you say so my Emperor" Palazzo said jump in front of them and jamming his head into their bare breast.

"Bet you always want to do something like this you dirty old man. After all when learned you could not have Terra all to yourself as your Queen. You decided to go after Celes thinking that she be easy to control and follow after you.*removing his head from Celes' bosom and gave it a chop on the head* Bad Emperor! Its alright to have guys nearly ten years older them to have romantic feeling for them. Since one them has legit feelings and the other is just a flirt. However you are four times their age and they never once look at you as anything other then their Emperor" he told the head

"Edgar!" Locke yelled as the young king was caught staring at Celes's pale breast that just seem to defy gravity.

"Hey…Hey…now do not go call out him out on something you were doing just moments before" Kefka said as this cause Edgar to glare at him for moment.

Seeing them like this it was pretty easy to see that they were both still just young girl only just having become adults technically this year. The way that they dressed and carried themselves at time really made you forget that the two of them are only eighteen years old. Back when Locke and Edgar themselves would have been eighteen these two girls were just reaching their second year of life in double digits.

While Celes had pale skin that seem to be direct result of her natural magic being ice. After all her pale skin could seemingly be result of her ice magic having an effect on the tone of her skin. Terra on the other hand rather then having that type of skin seem to have healthy tone to the point that it was a little tan. Maybe a result of her natural magic being fire. Rather strange thing since her father's was non elemental yet made since in the long run since he magicite has the power to teach the elemental magics(fire being among them).

It was not that long after all the clothing was gone that the 'blood' which had over every part of their body no cover by it was soon no longer the cause. Other their hair two eighteen year former solders of the Empire were covered utterly in this 'blood' minus their hair.

Then the 'blood' that cover there bodies started receding with the first part being their feet. Though what the everyone saw was two feet that belong to Terra or Celes anymore. What they saw was feet devoid of any toes entirely as their feet now more akin to their boots which laid around them in pieces.

Another then was color of their skin had seem to changed as well. Rather then simply have pale skin, Celes' skin was almost snow white metal that had hint of blue similar to color ice. While Terra had similar thing happening as her skin was now light purple color that went up to her ankles before stopping. Beyond that her legs were light lavender color. Celes' skin on the other hand was just that same snow color along. While neither had toes anymore, their joints were visible partially as the what connected their now boot foot to their leg was a ball joint surrounded by banned metal. It appear as if it would allow their feet to move full thirty sixty. For Celes this ball joint was palish blond color with the banned metal a pale blue while Terra was similar only pale green instead the banned was light red.

The more and more then were revealed from the blooding receding from their body. It was made more and more clear that the two of them no longer human anymore. What Kefka had started was turning the two of them into robotic version of themselves. Other joints like the knee and hip follow this same design. With the reason why they chest seem to deft gravity is because they were no longer breast. At least not those type as they were two pairs of female BREASTplates. However this was now only way of telling they were female still as they were not being turned into automatically robot. Strangely enough the two of them still had their bellybutton. Their hands retained their digits, delicate looking portions of fingers. Just like her feet Terra entire arm below her elbow was the same color as her feet while Celes was still the same color as the rest of her body.

It could be seen that their hair was still appearing as if it were hair. Though it was now a strands of wires that merely appeared as if it were hair because the sheer amount of them. Every strand on their heads both Celes's now light golden and Terra's pale green hair with whitish portion went from her forehead to quarter of the way back were becoming wire 'hair'. When their face were reveal again it was discovery that they no longer really had one. Celes had nothing more on what once her face other then pair of blue optical sensors in place of her eyes that chilling blue color before going dark. While Terra's eye were now scarlet in color, a medium shade of it now as flame to be exact before her eyes went dark as well. The transformation ended when the 'blood' forming into a gem that was embedded in the middle of what used to be their forehead.

"Well you two what do you think of the result of my greatest project that I been waiting years for the right time to finally activate it" Kefka motion to the now robotic Terra and Celes.

Wait years!? This could be the failed GOLEM Project could it" Edgar said as the color drained from his face.

"Interesting well it seem that you really took advantage of the Empire by pretending to be the Emperor's ally. Yet you were not the only one being the user. You were also getting used by me too for projects like this" he said.

"Really know YOUR project might have failed but where you failed it obvious to all that MY GOLEM Project was stunning success. Would you say so Terra and Celes (the two robots gave no response) Wow…I guess the two of them are speechless.

Locke sighed and slightly gagged as Kefka went back to talk to Gestahl's head.

"See now Emperor. Who do you say is the superior one now. Me! That who now go join your body" the court mage said as punted the head off the Floating Continent

"Hey Edgar what this GOLEM Project that Kefka claimed he completed where you failed?" Locke asked.

"Something I thought was never resurface again as it was bad idea thought up by myself when I was around their age. It was also before my Kingdom was forced to become ally to the Empire" Edgar said with a heavy sigh.

"Why so depress your work has been complete. Here are the things you originally wanted after all. Someone with the power and durability of Magitek Armor yet without the slow speed. You were think of using this to combat the Empire yet loss your nerve and decide to make that castle submarine of yours" Kefka said as ran his hand through the girl's wire hair.

"You were thinking of doing that to your own soldiers" Locke asked shocked.

"Of course not what type of person do you think I am. Once I really that this *waving to the robotic girls* would be a possible result I stopped immediately" the Figaro king yelled.

"You may have stopped but after ally with us one your co-workers came to me with the plans. Want credit and fame for their work. They got both just not in the way they were expecting as after all fame and credit does just go to the fully successful" Palazzo said as began cracking.

"My God you turned them in to the first test subject did not you" Edgar said utterly shocked.

"That right! They got the fame and credit they so badly desire as the project's proof the transformation was possible. Of course they are just pile of scrap now thanks to the Frozen Esper" he said.

Kefka then went on to explain that the first try actually turned a person into a Magitek Armour. That unlucky person was made Terra's personal one and well the rest was now history.

"See they got exactly what they wanted fame and credit. It was because them that I was able to eventually create the Bio-Integrated Magitek Slave Armour project but kept the GOLEM Project name because it sounds better" Kefka told them. "These two here have been ticking time bombs for years as I could have done this well before that fateful day served as the smoking gun for all this to occur. Yet I decide to simply bid my time and wait for the right moment where everything would be perfect"

"So I guess this 'perfect' time of yours was right now as it apparent that you want revenge on the Emperor. Mostly for how far you been demoted as to go from right hand man to court mage is pretty large fall. But what have Terra and Celes done to you to deserve this fate" Edgar inquired.

"They were show offs. Always showing me up with the talent and abilities, they are just two brats that are half my age. However just because one born with magic and the other just got luck with their infusion. Both were consider superior to me...ME. I am Kefka Palazzo and everyone trying to steal what rightfully mind. So I decide to take everything from them and make them realize their place" he yelled.

Slapping the gems on their forehead, the two robotic girls eyes flared to life once again.

"What are your orders, Master Palazoo" both them said in emotionless, monotone, and synthetic version of their voice.

"Well let see I can not call you Terra or Celes because they are nothing more then just collection of memories in the back of central processing units. I know how about Fire and Ice, record those two as your designations" he said pointing to who was who.

Streams of data run pass their eyes for second before stopping.

"Registering complete, Master Palazzo. Designation set to Fire/Ice" the two of them same at once yet again. Terra now responding only to name Fire and Celes to the name Ice.

"Good now get rid of those two annoying guys so they do not disturbing me. I am going to make sure that no one ever show me up again. So I do not want them getting in the way period" he ordered.

"Affirmative, Master Plazzao" Ice said as she icy claws appear on her hands and feet

"As you command, Master. Switching to Combat Mode" Fire followed up with her green hair turning lavender with fiery claw appear on her hands and feet but also a blade of pure holy energy on her forearms.

"Wait Terra, Celes. You must still be in there so fight this" Locke cried out to them.

"Incorrect. That is an illogical statement. There is no person by that designation within us" Ice stated.

"That is correct as we are Fire and Ice. Magitek Slave Armour that serve Master Plazzao and our master wishes you gone so go NOW. Otherwise we will be made to use force to do so" Fire added.

"What you mean give them a chance. I want you to use force from the get go" Kefka told them.

"As you wish, Master" two replied.

Though when they turned to do so Edgar was already running away with Locke over his shoulder. Apparently he was giving him a rough time. Saying about how he was not going leave someone he care about behind again.

Fire and Ice chased them all the way to edge where it was seem to be their end. However then the two of them were pushed over the edge by Shadow, who sprint between them. Going over the side with Locke and Edgar before Fire's Ultima and Ice's Meteor would have struck them.


End file.
